herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harvey Dent (Gotham)
Harvey Dent is a character who appears in the TV series Gotham, appearing as a recurring character in season one and a supporting character in season two. He is an Assistant District Attorney, who wants to help James Gordon deal with the crime in Gotham and solve the Wayne murders, as well as helping on several other cases. He is played by Nicholas D'Agosto. Biography Investigating Lovecraft James Gordon turns to Harvey Dent for help on solving the Wayne murders. Dent suspects Dick Lovecraft, a corrupt entrepreneur and billionaire whom Dent has been investigating and he wanted to use James' witness to the Wayne killer Selina Kyle to go after him. Lovecraft was later called into Dent's office and he wanted him to sign a confession letter. When Lovecraft acted rudely, Dent snapped and threatened Lovecraft, showing a more sinister persona, but then reverted back to normal, seemingly unaware of what happened. However, it later became clear Lovecraft wasn't involved as he denied it to Gordon. Before he could reveal something about the murders, he is killed by an assassin Copperhead with Gordon's gun. Mayor Aubrey James scolded the men and then covered up the incident claiming Lovecraft knocked Gordon out and used his gun to commit suicide. Gordon was later punished by getting demoted and sent to Arkham Asylum to work as a security guard, although he was able to resume his job back at the Gotham City Police Department. Galavan situation After mayoral elect Theo Galavan was attacked by Oswald Cobblepot/ The Penguin, Dent put out a search warrant for his arrest. He turned up at the Gotham City Police Department with Galavan, and issued the warrant to captain Nathaniel Barnes. Dent also revealed he was willing to go along with Galavan's proposal to carry out martial law in the city in an attempt to capture Penguin, something that Barnes agreed to comply with, although Gordon was very reluctant at the idea. Whilst Galavan is being sworn in as mayor, Dent is present at the event and praises him, unaware of his darker intentions for the city. After Galavan is arrested for the kidnapping of former mayor Aubrey James, Dent no longer has any support for him and appears as a prosecutor at Galavan's trial. During the trial, however, Galavan is released after James retracts his statement, and claims that Penguin was responsible for his abduction, which allowed Galavan to go free. After Galavan is murdered, Dent questions Gordon over his actions when he along with Harvey Bullock, Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle, and Penguin, led an ambush against Galavan and the Order of St. Dumas in order to rescue Bruce Wayne. Gordon claimed that Oswald and his men kidnapped Galavan and took him away, and Gordon left the crime scene to attend to his pregnant girlfriend Leslie Thompkins. Although Dent and Captain Barnes aren't too convinced by Gordon's story, he is not charged due to lack of evidence. When Gordon was found guilty of the murder of Officer Carl Pinkney and presumably Theo Galavan, the media were unable to reach Dent to get his word on the verdict. After finding out Gordon was transferred to the Blackgate Penitentiary's F-Block, Bullock contacted Dent and ordered to either get Gordon a retrial or transferred to another prison, although he doesn't get a response, which angers him. Later on, after visiting Gordon in prison, Bullock informed him that Dent was looking into getting the case opened. Episode appearances Season 1 *1x09: "Harvey Dent" *1x10: "Lovecraft" *1x18: "Everyone Has a Cobblepot" Season 2 *2x07: "Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" *2x10: "Rise of the Villains: The Son of Gotham" *2x12: "Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" *2x19: "Wrath of the Villains: Azrael" (flashback) *2x20: "Wrath of the Villains: Unleashed" (flashback) Trivia *In the comics, Harvey Dent becomes the villain known as Two-Face. In some of his scenes in the first season, half of his face is covered by shadow foreshadowing Dent's fate. *Although Nicholas D'Agosto was promoted to a regular cast member for the second season, he only ended up appearing for a total of 3 episodes out of the 22 (excluding two episodes using archive footage). However, he still received credit for every episode. *Dent snapping and temporarily losing his temper with Dick Lovecraft is similar to the Batman: The Animated Series incarnation, in which Dent is shown to have temper problems, which creates a split personality known as "Big Bad Harv". *Whilst Harvey Dent is normally depicted around Bruce Wayne's age, this version of Harvey Dent is around Jim Gordon's age and is a fully-fledged district attorney years before Bruce becoming Batman. *Along with Tommy Elliot, Dent is the only future member of Batman's rogue's gallery to not become a villain in the show. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Officials Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Batman Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Inconclusive Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Posthumous